His Umbrella
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: A collection of special moments after the Promised Day between our lovely couple, future, marriage, kids, fears, everything that won't kill them, makes them stronger! Chapter 14 - Roy is afraid, no, he is terrified that maybe, this time, he will lose everything...
1. Chapter 1 His Umbrella

_**His Umbrella**_

**(In this story Roy regained his vision while Riza was in the hospital)**

* * *

Dr. Marcoh just left them, hiding the blood-red stone inside his pocket at the mere sight of someone approaching. He was gone and Roy Mustang couldn't be happier at his alone time with the sleeping woman.

He could see the bandage in her neck and even if the wound looked better, hidden under the white cloth, he couldn't forget the moment when her blood spilled to the floor or when she looked at him with such care, begging with her eyes for him not to follow the Homonculi's plan. He wanted to scream and slap her for such stupidity, but seeing how the light in her irises changed to a reproaching one, he could almost feel her hand pulling his ear and yelling at him.

He sighed when she turned, her face now hidden under her golden hair. He got up, ready to pull it away and see her cheekbones, her eyelids, her nose, her lips…

It was not the first time he noticed that her lips looked like they belonged beside, under, over his own… It was not the first time he stopped himself from touching her… However it was the first time the rain started falling because of her…

At first he didn't feel it, he was to absorbed trying to memorize her breathing pattern, but when he felt the salty drop touch his lips, he realized that his personnel weather had decided to change, even in the eve of a new and probably more hopeful day…

He wiped his face clean, not wanting for her to wake up and seeing him like that… it would be embarrassing to explain his reasons and besides, a future Fuhrer couldn't let anyone see his weakness… But she already saw him in his most fragile moments, when he would look into his hands and only see blood spotting his fingers, no matter how many times he tried to clean them… when he had to bury his best friend because of his own aspirations, and the rain fell for the first time in so many years… when he burned her, hearing her whimpers of agony, but keeping the flame alive nonetheless…

Yes, she was the one that was always a witness to his private hell, that always shouldered the burden with him, that always agreed with his feeble attempts at blaming the rain for his tears…

"I hate the rain…. It makes me useless… But there… it wasn't raining and I was still useless at saving you…" he whispered, finally reaching for her hand and imprisoning it between his own.

He felt her stir and for a moment he thought she was awake, but her breathing pattern calmed down and he soothed his tense position.

He wasn't ready for her to hear those things; at least he thought he wasn't… because, when one week later he found an umbrella over his desk with a note, he had to smile softly.

_After a rain, always comes a rainbow and it is the most beautiful thing in the world_

_Don't worry about your rainy days; I will be here to provision you with an umbrella…_

* * *

**My first try at Roy and Riza, but since I finished FMA they turned one of my favorite couples ever (even if in the manga we are never sure... but we all know, right?) and I couldn't take this out of my head.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Anniversaries

_**Anniversaries**_

* * *

"Did you hear? Mustang was buying chocolates and flowers this morning…" Breda whispered to Havoc, when their superior walked by, humming a tuneless music.

"And how do you know?" Havoc replied, looking at his friend with questioning eyes.

"Fuery saw him and told me…" Breda said, with all his attention apparently focused on his paperwork.

Havoc sniffed to hide his laugh at his friend's poor attempt at trying to fake his focus and saw their superior, the first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, eyeing them suspiciously. He waved at her and saw her scowl pronounce and her expression turned reproachable. He sighed and turned his attention to his work, not before his friend commented again "_I wonder whose girlfriend he is trying to steal this time…_" and Havoc scowled, remembering his romantic failures.

* * *

It was raining when he left his house, the city dark and gloomy under the restless weather. He sighed, hating how the climate could put a damper in his mood. He knew it was irrational, he could now clap his hands and the power would ran through his fingers, however, he missed the way the chalk felt under his fingers, the way the circle and its symbols in all its complexity and simplicity could create such an appalling force. He sighed again, this time shivering, remembering why he didn't need that object anymore to practice his beloved alchemy. And squeezing his umbrella and the other objects he had inside his hand, he swallowed his distaste and marched down the street in quick steps.

It was good she lived near him now, since the weather was turning his darkest face to the poor walking man. He ran to hide under her building's roof and with shivering hands pressed her bell. He jumped when her voice sounded from the communicator and for some seconds he thought about keeping in silence and walk away. However, he squared his shoulders and with a strong voice said:

"Hey, it's Mustang… Roy… Roy Mustang… Can I come in?"

The buzzer of the door sounded and it opened with an echoing sound. He swallowed and breathed deeply, before entering the building.

Her apartment was on the highest floor, five floors of small stairs and dark corridors that made Roy unease. When he found her door he knocked softly and with a quick run heard from behind the door a blonde woman appeared, looking surprised.

"You didn't have to say your name three times, Sir…" she said, observing his fidgeting. "And… if you don't mind the question… but why are you at ten pm in front of my door?"

He licked his lips, trying to find a good excuse inside his mind, however his wits left him alone for the moment and all he could do was stare with a dumb face, until a small ball of black fur appeared and started smelling his hands, trying to lick the objects between his fingers.

"I wanted to thank you for the umbrella…" he said, when the dog started nibbling at it.

The woman furrowed her brows, surprised, and waited for his next words with captive attention. Her dog sneezed when the pollen from the flowers touched his nose and she finally looked from his face to his hands, noticing the bouquet and the box resting beside his leg. He followed her movement and with a slow movement brought it towards her.

"For you…" he said. "For the umbrella and for the note…"

Riza smiled, feeling her cheeks getting pinker at his actions.

"And…" he started. "Happy birthday too…"

"How did you…?" she started asking when his face turned into a smug one.

"I have a great memory, what else to expect from the great Flame Alchemist?" he replied and she huffed.

When Black Hayate patted his mistress' leg she remembered where they were and with a cough to hide her embarrassment invited her commanding officer with a gesture. He smiled and with a gesture of his head showed her that it was not the right time. He turned around, leaving a flabbergasted woman behind, eyeing him like he was insane, until a sad smile appeared in her lips.

"Thank you... Roy..." she whispered softly, calling her dog to her side, while the man's back disappeared behind the stairs.

* * *

"Did you hear? Havoc saw Mustang buying chocolates again!" Breda gossiped to Fuery, the only one that had patience to hear the two blondes talking about their superior's secret affair.

Riza rolled her eyes, at hearing such nonsense, hardly suppressing the smile that wanted to invade her face. After all, it was not her fault it was the anniversary of their first meeting…

* * *

**I tried to make a lighter chapter, even if I'm a fan of angsty one, but with our Roy and Riza happiness is never too much!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Question

_**The Question**_

* * *

Roy Mustang was pacing his apartment, pulling his hair in anger… _at himself_. How could he give her the gifts and then just walk away? He was the stupidest man on earth! The most coward! The most undeserving of her!

He felt his hands fisting and the pull to punch something, unfortunately all he had around himself were his books and he wouldn't use the neatly stacked tomes as a punching bag… _at least for now_…

The look on her face, surprise and… _dare he hope, disappointment_? He couldn't make up his mind on what she was thinking… It was weird, because he could always read her as an open book and now his emotions were disturbing his judgment…

He remembered the happiness that her note brought him, the careful choice of words to make him feel better, the gift, a simple umbrella to some, but so much more to him… to them…

He wanted to be able of acting on his own accord for the first time in his life, without thinking about the repercussions of his actions over his political future, over their plans to work towards a better country.

It pained him having to put his inner, emotional aspirations under the political and military ones. He was a soldier, a man of action, a killer, a warrior, a dreamer… he was all that, but he was also still a boy, eyeing the blonde girl inside his master's house running around to take care of the domestic chores; the almost man that blushed at seeing the woman that was strong enough to show him her deepest secret, tattooed in her back like a life-long cross; the man that saw the woman he idolized as his queen dying in front of his eyes… He was all that and so much more, all of his faces, all of his doubts, all of his fears surrounded by a part of her, a part of them…

He looked up, into his bedroom mirror and breathing deeply, started rehearsing what he was going to say when the occasion arrived.

* * *

It was the first Monday of March, the sun was warm, in a soft way, and the sky was starting to turn a soft blue touched by fluffy clouds. All their comrades were still absent, like it was recurrent during the Monday morning, and Hawkeye was eyeing her commanding officer, surprised at his punctuality, while he signed one of the files requesting his presence in a governmental reunion. He was hopeful it might be the one where they finally, after all those months of dancing around, would choose him as the next Fuhrer. This was the last signal to help him popping the question.

"Do you marry me, Hawkeye?" he said, without looking from his files.

The woman's mouth widen and her eyes blinked repeatedly, afraid her hearing senses or worse, her mental health, were snapping after the latest traumas.

"_Wha…_?" she started, but the noise behind the door alerted them to the entry of their subordinates, sparing her from an embarrassing answer.

For the rest of the week, Mustang made no comment about his unexpected question and Hawkeye blamed her sleepless night's power over her imagination, relieved she gave no answer to an unreal question, that could spike the curiosity in her chief's mind.

However, next Monday, those damned words were once again released and Riza could no longer blame her hearing, because she saw him moving his lips, his attention directed to her, waiting for an answer. She kept her silence, fidgeting with her papers to hide her blush and the shine in her eyes; he had to be drunk, no way in a normal state he would ask such a thing… However, when Fuery arrived and she asked if he noticed anything _weird_ about their Colonel he shook his head, confused with her question. And apparently, no one of their friends noticed the concealed looks the Colonel would give her when she was distracted or how she would cough when he was too close, to hide her flaming cheeks, because, when in the next Monday they arrived to hear his popping question, they stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes almost bursting from their sockets.

Havoc was the first one to recover and with a loud laugh, slapped Mustang in the back.

"Good joke, chief, you almost got me! You and Hawkeye really put up with this show just for us!" and with Roy's laugh, the rest saw that it was only a joke, with the exception of one blonde lieutenant. She could see how _his_ laugh was hollow, while his eyes shone with disappointment and it was really the first time she let herself imagine giving the answer she really wanted to give,_ the one she always wanted to give…_

_Yes, I do…_

* * *

_**Poor Roy, but I can't stop laughing imagining Havoc's face if he ever heard something like that!**_

_**Please, read and review, I want to hear your opinion and even suggestions if you would like to see a special scene in this collection.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The First Morning

**The First Morning**

* * *

The raven-haired man woke with a yawn, the sunlight permeating through his eyelids. He looked around, surprised at such light, since his bedroom was usually under the shadow of the big tree in front of his window.

"_This is not my room..."_ he thought, afraid of what he had done last night. And that was when all the memories resurfaced from his memory and he let a content sigh escape his lips. _Finally,_ he thought with a smile, feeling the person beside him turn and whisper in her sleep. He stroked her long hair, observing the way the yellow shone under the sunlight. In that moment he realized what his favorite color was, _the yellow of her hair when she was sleeping beside him_.

He couldn't stop the grin that appeared in his face when she yawned and slowly opened her eyes, smiling softly.

"Hey..." he whispered, touching her face with his thumb.

She blushed, noticing his bare body and nibbled her lower lip, unable to stop the smile from expand. It was like one of her dreams, the ones she would always scowl herself for having, because he was always unreachable to someone like her… until now…

And then her eyes fell over his right upper arm and she jumped, without noticing her own naked condition.

"We have to clean your wound! I can see the blood!" and without any other answer, ran from the bedroom, almost falling over her small black dog.

"Hayate had a noisy night…" the man commented, stretching his arms and wincing at the pain from his right arm. He could hear her rummaging through her drawers in the next room.

The woman rolled her eyes, while returning from her bathroom with disinfectant and clean bandages. She put it over her bedside table and pulled the man's arm over her lap, making him lay in front of her. She decided, during their short moments apart, that it was stupid from her feeling such embarrassment, since last night all those boundaries were crossed.

The man winced and whimpered in pain when she took the dirty bandage and started cleaning the tissue around the stitches.

"This is your entire fault for being such an idiotic, brainless man!" she replied and he looked at her with hard eyes,

"I would never let that bullet touch you!" he said, in a serious tone, making her cheeks flame for an entire different reason from the previous ones.

"I'm the one that has to protect your back!" she whispered, softly pulling the bandage over his arm.

"Well, then there is no problem… since I saved your front!" he replied, with a smug smirk, but the woman didn't smile back.

"When you fell…" she said, her voice dropping with each word. "I couldn't see you, there was too much smoke and then I heard the shoot and I saw a shadow and it was you and you were falling… It was like Lust all over again… that pain… the wrenching feeling… I couldn't survive… I couldn't breathe…" she confessed, the tears in the brim of falling. However, she sucked the air with a raspy sound and closed her eyes, stopping the treacherous salty drops from falling.

"Riza…" he said, his thumb tracing the lines of her lips. "How do you think I felt seeing your blood oozing from you? Why do you think I started popping in your house every week to give your flowers and chocolates? I needed to see you, to be sure of your wellbeing… I couldn't sleep without dreaming of you, I couldn't eat without smelling your blood… I… I… I'm so weak without you… And then, when I could see you, it was like I was walking on clouds… you could always brighten my life…" he said, the caring smile wining over his frown.

"Roy, the first time you visited was raining…" she commented, with a trace of humor in her voice.

"See? You're like a miracle weather changer! I should use you instead of my umbrella!" he said, with a playful voice, laughing out loud at his own idiocy.

Riza laughed too, his good humor too contagious for her to keep her sad face on.

"You're ready to go!" she said, observing his arm and he pouted.

"Now? I was waiting for round two…" he whined and she slapped him on the back of his head.

"Roy…?" she called, noticing how he protected his arm from her reach. "Did I hurt you?" her voice changing and he knew she was no longer talking about their current moment; she was observing his arm, noticing how easy it would be to bring him to his knees after a bullet wound, however he never complain during their night and she was afraid it was all for her sake… that he would be suffering again for her…

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he replied, observing her eyes change from worried to confused to surprised and then understandable.

"Of course not!" she reacted immediately. "It was… us!" she said simply and he knew what she wanted to say. Together they were much more than he could ever dream, they were made for each other, every curve of their bodies would fall perfectly against the other… every desire… every word… every dream… they would know it all and create it without needing words…

"Us…" he repeated, loving how that felt in his tongue. "I really like that word… And besides, I bet even if another crazy bastard shoot me in the arm I wouldn't feel anything while you were…" he said, but was interrupted by a loud "_Roy!_" that made him chuckle.

He could recall with perfect clarity how, after his release from the hospital, she was there, waiting for him… How she invited him to have a tea… How he kissed her as soon as the door closed… How he felt the fabric of her clothes under his fingers… How, in an incredibly speed all their clothes were scattered around the floor…

"Stop thinking about perverted things!" Riza advised and Roy grinned back.

"How did you know?"

"The drool in the corner of your mouth is a good enough clue…" to which he scowled and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"I'm going to make some breakfast…" she informed, getting up from the bed and dressing his large shirt over her smaller body. Roy wolf-whistled and Riza shook her head in amusement, disappearing inside her hallway.

He let himself fall over her bed, her pillow releasing the smell of her hair around his face, making him inhale slowly and deeply. Yes, this was the best morning he has ever had and if the smell from the kitchen was any indication, it would only get better…

* * *

**What can I say, even being a lover of angsty ones, I can't refuse those fluffy scenes when they pop into my mind... Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Wait

_**The Wait**_

* * *

She was walking around his office, too tired and too worried to really sit and wait patiently. They were there for the longest time, an entire day to decide the future of their country. She would look every five minutes towards the clock in her superior's desk, but all she would see was a myriad of numbers that in her worried stance was unable of reading.

She could feel his warm still seeping from his dirty jacket that he changed from, right before the meeting. She could smell his cologne around his chair. She could see his hidden stack of chocolates inside his upper drawer that she secretly ate in more than one occasion. But what she really wanted to see was his face, and that, for those agonizing hours was the only thing that couldn't appear in front of her.

Havoc tried to make her drink a coffee and Fuery asked if she wanted something to eat, but all she did was glare at them and both men and the rest of her team quickly left her alone, between her dark thoughts.

It was almost midnight when she heard the commotion behind the door, now alone in the dark office. The steps made by three people echoed in the hallway and when the door to their department opened, Riza jumped to her feet and looked at the newcomers with a fearful glint in her eyes.

The first two people that appeared were blonde, not the hair color she was expecting to see. They were both big and fierce, even if one of them was a female. And they were arguing, calling each other name after name, without worrying who might be witnessing their lovely sibling bonding.

And them, she heard it, his cough, that was trying to hide a humorless laugh and she knew that he lost. If he had won, he would enter strutting around, with his inflammable ego bigger than ever.

"Sir…" she said, approaching the raven-haired man that entered in last.

"Oh, you're still here…" he said, like it was a surprise, like for him her presence was just an ordinary thing, like he didn't want to hug her against his body and beg for her forgiveness at failing her again.

"Oh, you still have company, so maybe we should go…" Alex Armstrong said, noticing the blonde lieutenant for the first time. He smiled at her kindly and hugging her softly, in a way that was rather out of character for him, he stepped back and exited the office, without any more words.

"Give him a lot of whiskey and some pills to a hangover…" Olivier Armstrong suggested to Riza, before following her brother's steps and closing the door with a loud bang.

"Sir…" she repeated, when he didn't step forward to meet her. He didn't look at her and he didn't make any gesture showing that he had heard her words. "Sir…" she called, more loudly, having the same result.

"Roy!" she said, in a begging tone and he finally looked at her.

"They chose to keep Grumman…" he said, his disappointed face telling her all he couldn't with his words. "They thought I was too young to take such responsibilities… and rather… reckless…" he confessed, eyeing her while she walked forward to meet him.

"You are reckless and idiotic 99% of the time, after all…" she agreed, squeezing his hand.

He looked at her, surprised.

"Aren't you disappointed? This way we…" he started but he didn't have to finish that sentence; her face said that she understood much better than he thought.

"I promised you that I would follow you into Hell, I promised that I would watch your back for any amount of time, no questions asked; I told you that I would see you at the top and I will, you just have to wait a little more…" she said, and brought his hand against her face so he could feel her warm cheek.

"But I don't want you watching my back, I don't want you walking three steps behind me… I want you by my side, with my hand around yours, with my arm embracing your shoulder and bringing your body against mine!" he replied, the fury rising inside him once again.

Riza sighed, and grabbing his arm put it around her shoulders, while holding his hand at the same time. She pressed her body against his side and felt his warm embrace her.

"See? You will have me here for as long as you want…" she said, looking at him through her eyelashes.

He bit his lip to suppress a smile and shaking his head, he kissed her temple.

"I want to be with you like this for the rest of my life and not only when we are alone…" he moaned, like a small child and Riza couldn't suppress the small and sad laugh that left her lips.

"We will be… someday we will…" she sighed and with a shiver felt his lips approaching her mouth, making a promise in his own way that that day would come, when all they would have to worry was his schedule as a Fuhrer and not their schedule as a couple.

* * *

**Sad Roy is so cute, I just to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay... What about you? What is your opinion?**


	6. Chapter 6 The Sun Part I

_**The sun**_

**Part I**

* * *

He could see the pain she was trying to hide while the distance between them increased.

She was smiling, nonetheless, knowing how important it was for him to have her support. But he could see how hard she was trying to keep that expression in place.

They knew of that separation from many months now, way before the news, that made him fearful of leaving her side, were of their knowledge. He felt his heart tighten in his chest and his hand, waving in farewell, only wanted to touch her hair and bring her face closer to his own, whispering soothing words, while watching her shy smile erupt in her face.

* * *

She was watching him disappear in the distance. His raven-colored hair mixing with the smoke released from the train.

She felt her eyes sting and damned her inconstant thoughts. She was the one that made him promise that he wouldn't put a damper in his official meetings because of her, because of her condition, and now, here she was, unable of hiding her emotions when he needed her to be strong and tough like she normally was.

"Ma'am..." someone called and she turned around, seeing the blue dressed man waiting for her. She sighed, hating all those unnecessary bureaucracies, when she was perfectly able of protecting herself when provided with the right ammunition. She blamed Roy and his officials, always trying to cuddle her when she could kick their assets with a hand behind her back. Nonetheless she followed him, rolling her eyes with all his "_Ma'am_" and "_Mrs. Mustang_" and "_First Lady_" and she was sure to choose one of their old friends the next time her husband had to travel without her.

* * *

"And how is your delightful wife? We expected her here..." the emperor Ling said, in a rather formal way, different from how he would talk when they were alone.

Roy could note the corners of his mouth trembling and he knew his old companion was trembling with repressed laugh.

"She is glowing, but unfortunately the travel was too long for her and we thought it was best for Riza to stay at home this time." when he said that a pang of fear shot through his body, making him shiver and regret his decision. He shouldn't be here, he should be with her, supporting her, helping in every way he could. Roy knew how stubborn she could be, he knew she would try to do things on her own, refusing any attempts of help that she could see as an indirect way of calling her weak. He knew that and he also knew he couldn't stay much longer.

"Emperor, could we sign our agreements today instead of tomorrow? I'm not feeling very well and would be a shame to stop the new train rails from starting their construction..." he asked and with a mischievous smile Ling nodded. The man knew him too wel...

* * *

"Not now, not now" she kept begging in her mind, while the pain almost ripped her apart.

She had felt a lot of pain during her life: the burn of his flames, the blade of the sword that cut her neck, the bullets' wounds, all of the training in the academy... But it was the first time she was feeling the pain from inside, the first time that wherever she ran she couldn't escape from its clutches. She wanted him there, she wanted to scream for help, but her throat wasn't working and all she heard was a small sob. She knew this pain was not normal, she knew it wasn't supposed to be that way. Why couldn't she scream? Why couldn't anyone hear her silent tears? She felt her conscience slip away and the last thing she heard was a faraway, familiar voice calling her name.

* * *

**This is the first part of a two-part shots. From now on, the shots won't have a chronological order like the first ones, but it will be clear when everything happens, as soon as you read it. This happens because my ideas are always jumping from different scenes of their lives and I don't want to wait to write a lot of chapter to post another.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Sun Part II

**The Sun**

**Part II**

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes when he entered their bedroom. She was there, lying on the floor, her hand outstretched like she wanted to grab into some kind of safety... and blood oozing from between her legs.

He screamed in fear, but a part of him, cold, rational, emotionless, took the place inside his mind and grabbing her, ran to his car, driving the quickest possible to the closest hospital, without noticing his bodyguards running behind the car.

* * *

It took too long for someone to talk to him. He couldn't stop his hands from pulling his hair, his tears running freely through his face, no worry for his public image permeating through his personnel hell. He couldn't make himself got up and clean his bloodied hands, so, when his friends appeared and saw that, they couldn't stop the pitying looks and sorrowful ones. In that moment Roy hated them all.

When finally a doctor appeared he jumped to his feet, his hair looking like a bird's nest, his eyes red and his face pale and sweaty.

"Congratulations, you have a very healthy boy..." the man said, but Roy couldn't understand what was being said because the words wife or Riza didn't entered the sentence.

The doctor expected a reaction, but when Roy kept his fearful expression he understood his confusion.

"Your wife is sleeping, it was miracle that you found her so soon. When she wakes you can present her boy to her" the doctor said with a smile and Roy felt like his body was unfreezing. He felt his knees shake and if it wasn't for a blonde man, that knew all too well how your legs could deceive you, he would have fallen.

"So, are you ready to see your son?" the doctor asked and Roy shook his head, surprising the people watching him.

"I will wait for Riza to wake up. I want to share that moment with her, please." he said and the other man nodded knowledgeably.

* * *

It was almost sunset when she stirred. Her eyelids fluttered and her irises slowly appeared. He jumped to his feet to watch her closely.

"Hi!" she croaked, smiling tiredly.

"Hey..." he replied softly, his voice too embargoed to say anything else.

"I'm sorry for worrying you" she said, noticing his tense posture.

"You idiotic woman!" he said, before burying his face in her hair. "Thank you for giving me a son" he said and he felt her smile grow.

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around, like Roy could be hiding him.

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up..." he confessed and he saw her brows furrow.

"You waited for me..." she pondered, noticing how his eyes changed while saying those words, like it always happened when he tried to hide something from her. And he saw with surprise her face darken. "I'm really touched that you wanted to wait for me, but what if I didn't wake up?" she asked and he looked surprised.

"But you did!" he replied hotly.

"Yes, I did, but what if something went wrong? What if the doctors were too late? I know you love me, but you have to promise me if anything happens to me you won't let our son grow up without a mother _and a father_!" she said, with her tone turning harsh. "You don't have the right to stop your life because I'm no longer here..." she could remember one of his nightly conversations about fearing his quality as a father and about losing her and the baby, the fear of being alone once again, of burying another loved one…

"But it was you who said that you wouldn't live in a world without the flame alchemist, how can you be so hypocrite?" Roy replied, remembering the pain of hearing her words all those years ago, while the madness made him act ruthlessly.

"In that time I didn't have a reason to live without you, you were the one that my life revolved around, but right now, I can't think only about myself... We have someone that needs our protection, our love, now he is our world!" she said and smiled when Roy's eyes fell, shame written over his features.

"Hey" she said, touching his face and making him look at her. "Everything is fine now, we are fine! All I want now is to see our son!" and Roy smiled his old smile.

"I bet he is handsome just like his old man!" and Riza laughed at his antics.

The baby was a carbon copy of his father, with a mane of black hair and Riza's golden eyes. And when the father looked at him he knew his world no longer gravitated around Riza, he had now another sun to protect and to love, until his last breathe. He was only a satellite and those two golden eyed angels were the suns he always wanted to have, warming his heart.

* * *

**Such a cheesy ending, but I couldn't stop myself... I hope you like it! Please, comment, it always illuminates my day!**


	8. Chapter 8 The scar

_**The scar**_

* * *

It always mesmerized and scared him how such a small thing could turn someone's world upside down.

Now it was just a line, whiter than the surrounding area, like it could absorb all the light and shine alone. However, he still remembered how it looked red and raw, while the small girl tried to close it. How the bandages hided it for so many weeks. How the pinkish color made his stomach lurch every time he looked at it, until he trained his eyes to look directly to her face, instead of roaming with his eyes through her desirable body.

He could see that the line left her uncomfortable, she already enjoyed her high neck shirts inside their job, but after the wounding it appeared that her closet only had that kind of blouses. And whenever he saw her, he would sigh, because he missed seeing her ivory skin, the paleness of her neck when she would look over his shoulder to analyze a document.

He never said anything about that while they were simply Colonel and Lieutenant, he didn't want to make her more conscious of her image, like he knew she probably would, in the end she was still a woman. Besides the physical part, he was scared she would regret not being strong enough to fight against their enemies and protect his back, like she had promised. He never wanted to see any other emotion in her face similar to sadness or depression.

He observed her from afar, with her perfect uniform always hiding that moment of weakness from _his part, t_he moment where he could do nothing to protect her... And, when he was feeling especially down, he would thank her, for hiding that from his view. If he couldn't see it, he could pretend it didn't exist and that his world's axis didn't shift in that fateful day.

So, when, one night, he found himself tracing the line of the scar, while she used his chest as a pillow, it brought those muses to the forefront of his mind.

"What are you doing?" she asked, nuzzling her nose against his skin, with a sleepy voice.

"Thinking how such thing, that is now so small, almost destroyed my world..." he replied, letting his index finger run over her scar until her cleavage.

She sighed, too tired to make sense of his words. He knew she would ask him the next day, that was the kind of woman she was, and he would say he was sleeptalking, instead of telling how he wasn't able of hating that line like he wanted to, because it brought him to his senses after all those years.

It showed him what really mattered was no longer a position as a Fuhrer as long as she was beside him. It showed him the real magnitude of her position as his Queen, when he almost lost her because of their kingdom. However, he never told her his real thoughts until much later, when all their desires were fulfilled and she could no longer blame herself for any of his fears. And like he knew she would, she slapped him in the back of his head for ever thinking those nonsenses.

* * *

**It's been a while, but I always wondered what Roy would think about her scar and here it is...**


	9. Chapter 9 In sickness and in health

**In sickness and health…**

* * *

He was sick, she could see in his eyes how he would follow her every move with a strange slowness. It made her heart ache and her throat constrict, seeing someone so alive in such a state, especially someone she loved so much.

Their comrades apparently didn't notice and that just made her mad._ How could they not see what was going on? He always ran to help them, to protect them and they couldn't notice his sickness?_ She knew she was the person that knew him the best, but, honestly, couldn't they be a little more observant? She huffed when he denied any kind of food or water, because she thought he could get a little better if there was anything in his stomach, but apparently he was having none of that, making her madder than she already was.

She brought from the cafeteria hot chicken soup, but at the sight of it, he recoiled and she had to take it back.

She didn't know what she should do… He couldn't go home and be by himself… What if he got worse? What if he needed to go to a hospital and no one was there to help him? The image of him, alone, under a blanket shivering made her stomach lurch and she had to stop herself from hugging him and telling him everything was going to be alright.

She almost made it through the day, but when he dozed off and started whimpering, she could no longer suppress her fear and kneeling beside him, she brought him against her chest, nuzzling his head with her own.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?" Havoc asked, surprised at her actions and she turned a sour face toward him.

"He is sick and none of you, lazy men, noticed it!" she roared and he recoiled, like her voice hurt him. She looked at him, apologetically, and he closed his eyes again. "He is always helping and never asks anything in return!

"Well, that would be hard since he…" started Breda, but Riza stopped him with a furious glance.

"What the hell is going on in here?" someone asked from the door and everyone looked back to see Colonel Mustang walk leisurely through the office.

"Apparently, Black Hayate is sick…" Fuery piped in, from behind a tower of files.

Mustang looked to his Lieutenant that was patting the little dog's fur softly and to the men that were looking at her with shocked expressions. He had to suppress the laugh that almost erupted from his mouth: they could be so blind, for them Riza Hawkeye was a strong and slightly disconcerting woman, that made them work their asses out until everything was done, that could shoot like no one and give her life for them… but until now, none of them had ever seen her sweetest part, the one that would only come out sporadically…

"It was probably the cookies I gave him…" Mustang said, while sitting at his desk lazily.

Riza's head shot up, with her eyes ablaze, daring him to repeat his words.

"Someone gave them to me, but I don't like cookies with fruit, so I gave them to Hayate… He really liked them, since he ate the whole package…" Roy informed and he saw the woman's hands fisting dangerously.

For some moments, the other men though she was going to explode and kick their superior in the gut, but after breathing deeply and grabbing the dog against her chest, she got up and looked him in the eyes.

"I will spend the night with him giving him hot tea and it's better that tomorrow he will be okay or else…" she said, trailing in a threatening way that made the men shiver.

Mustang swallowed hardly and learned two things that day: first, he would never give Black Hayate cookies ever again and second, it was possible to be jealous of an animal, since, as sure as hell the puppy would remain the only male in Riza's bed for as long as she remembered his little stunt.

* * *

**Clueless Roy is so funny! That man never knows when to be quiet...**


	10. Chapter 10 The Fear

_**The fear**_

* * *

When he heard the child's scream, a blood curling yell, he felt like his world just stopped.

He ran through the house, jumping over the steps three at a time and opened the door with a quick yank.

His wife was whimpering, the child repeating her name over and over in a begging tone.

"Mommy..." he kept saying, stroking her face with his small hands.

Roy cursed out loud, making the boy look up.

"Mommy is hurt! She fell and she is in pain!" the four years old said in a sniffing voice, trying his hardest to stop the tears from spilling.

Roy jumped into a hurricane of action: grabbing his wife against his chest and yelling for his son to follow him, the family ran towards the exit. When they crossed the lawn two burky men appeared and assessing the situation, quickly opened the car's door and let Roy lay his wife down. She kept a quick breathing pattern, while Roy stroked her hand and their son looked at them with fearful eyes. When one of the men was closing the door a big black being jumped inside the luxurious car, sitting over the boy's feet in complete stillness.

Riza touched the soft fur and smiled at her loyal dog.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" a small voice asked, when the car started moving.

Roy looked at the boy with a little smile.

"Of course, she is your mommy after all! And besides, really soon you will have a little sibling to play with!" Roy replied with confidence.

"I won't play with the baby!" the youngster replied, with an offended tone and his parents traded worried looks.

"Why not?" asked Riza between her heavy panting.

"The baby is too small! I can't play with a baby! I have to protect her!" he said in solemn tone that made the parents incredibly proud. However, that resting moment didn't last long, since Riza's pain increased and she squeezed her husband's hand. When the car stopped Roy jumped from inside and took her to the hospital in his arms. The nurses that were gossiping with each others jumped into action at seeing their Fuhrer running through the doors with a woman in his arms and a boy and a dog right behind.

One of them quickly found a bed in the corridor and rushed Riza to a room, however a sour looking one stopped the boy and the dog from following the adults.

"Nicholas, you have to stay here!" Roy said in a rush, without looking to the nurse. And then, turning to the woman he said in a no-nonsense tone. "This dog is to stay here with my son, if anyone tries to take him out it will be your neck..." and without anymore words he ran into his wife's room.

The boy nodded and grabbing Hayate's fur, both of them sat, Nicholas in a chair and the dog right beside his legs, so still they looked like statues. The nurse could only look.

* * *

Roy couldn't believe how lucky he was that Riza was his wife. The first time she was pregnant it was such a traumatic experience he couldn't recall much of his thoughts of the moment, the fear of losing her and their baby was too crippling to let any of the words his ministers would advise him with. But now, he could recall perfectly how they used to say how their wifes would curse them, how they could threaten with such ferocious rage and how they could crush the men's fingers. Well, the fingers part they got right, but nothing else and when Roy, trying to distract his distressed wife, made that remark she looked at him with an angry glare.

"Do you really believe after all those years I spent protecting you I would be the one hurting you? That is one of the dumbest... " and she would keep her tirade if another contraction didn't hit her hard.

_Yes_, Roy thought while rocking his daughter in his arms, _he was a lucky man indeed_.

* * *

**Well, why Nicholas? **

**First, he was a real french alchemist, one of the greatest of all times, that was rumoured as being able to create a philosopher stone. **

**Second, the surname of that alchemist was Flamel, which, if we take the last letter becames Flame, in honour to our Roy.**

**Third, the symbol in Edward's jacket and Alphonse's armor was Flamel's symbol. What name would be more appropriate, right?**


	11. Chapter 11 Naming the kids

_**Naming the kids**_

* * *

He was stroking her swollen belly, keeping her back against his chest, while he read over her shoulder about child's development.

The sun was setting and a familiar peace fell over the couple. After the long hours of meetings and deciding the state of the country it felt incredibly good coming home to his heavily pregnant wife. He knew she didn't like letting him go to work alone, she was the chief of security for some reason, but after some colorful discussions he was able of convincing her that taking a leave was the safest thing for the baby and that she could return to her job as soon as she felt ready to; _he just hoped that the fear of leaving their son alone was too big to stop her from putting herself in danger, trying to save him…_

She yawned and left her head fall over his shoulder, while his stroking relaxed her into a light slumber.

"We should start thinking about names…" he said, kissing her shoulder.

Riza turned around in his lap, observing his face attentively.

"If you are thinking about calling him Roy, forget it!" she snapped, with a smirk, seeing his smile fell.

"Why? What other amazing names are out there? It would be an honor to be named after the Fuhrer of this country…" he whined and she laughed at his voice.

"Even if that Fuhrer was his father?" Riza replied and Roy nodded happily. She shook her head with determination and he pouted. "It would be too crazy yelling with you and having our son run to me…" she completed.

"You could call him Junior or not yell with me at all…" Roy suggested with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I don't believe he would enjoy being called Junior for the rest of his life… And yelling with you is what I do best, so…" and Roy grinned at her, while Hayate barked from the floor beside the couple.

"At least we agree about the second name…" the woman said after a few moments in a comfortable silence and Roy looked at her, surprised. "Maes…" she said and Roy smiled sadly, remembering how much his friend used to tease him to get a wife… _if only he knew_… and Roy's smile fell from his lips…

"I'm sorry…" Riza said, turning around completely and straddling him, her belly keeping her from her touching his body as she desired. She touched his face, noticing the shadow that fell over his features. "We can choose another name…"

"No, Maes is perfect…" Roy said, kissing her softly on the lips. "And if Roy was the first name it would be even more perfect…" he affirmed and his wife scowled.

"And if it is a girl?" he asked and Roy saw Riza smile.

"Christina…" she said.

"You know, that sounds pretty close to Christmas, she will think the baby was named after her and we all know how her ego would grow…" Roy said with a smirk, but Riza only smiled. _Yes, it was because of his adoptive mother, but not only that…_

"It was my mother's second name…" she whispered and Roy looked at her, surprised. She never talked about her parents or her life with Berthold Hawkeye and he respected that, knowing how the man used to be and how cold he could treat his only daughter after her mother's death.

"It's a lovely name…" he replied softly, kissing her temples and letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Roy! I found the perfect name!" she yelled, when he entered their study. She was smiling, her eyes shining with happiness. "Nicholas!" she announced and Roy looked surprised. Of course he knew that name, he had lost the count of time he read about the man, but hearing his wife saying it made him curious.

"And how did you found that name?" he asked and he saw her blush.

"Well… I was talking with a friend and another friend suggested it…" she explained, an innocent smile plastered in her face that didn't convinced her husband.

"If there's someone called Fullmetal between all those friends…" he started and he saw Riza smile coyly.

"C'mon, I know how you admire that alchemist… Wasn't he the first one starting studying flame alchemy?" she asked.

"So you really heard all my talks about it with your father! You noisy girl!" he replied, his hands in his hips like a mother scowling her child.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" she said, while closing the distance between them. "But… what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect… Nicholas Maes Mustang… It sounds powerful, just like my kid will be…" he said, his chest puffing out smugly and Riza scowled at him.

"And like his mother too, of course, the best shooter this country ever saw… and the most beautiful by far…" he quickly completed and Riza's features smoothed.

"Nice save, Mustang…" she said, smiling at her husband's foolishness. What could she do? She loved him for all that and so much more… their baby was only a proof of how much that love deepened with all those years together and she couldn't wait to hold him and show the world what an amazing being Nicholas Maes Mustang is going to be.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 The wedding

_**The wedding**_

* * *

She was a strong, independent woman that never needed anyone helping her reaching her goals… Then, why was such a simple thing making her strangely sad?

She always walked alone, fighting to surpass her tribulations, fighting for her own goals, until she found him… He was the one which her life started revolving around… The one that she lets see her tears, the one that knew how she suffered with her past, the one that hugged her in the middle of the night, when memories of shadows lurking around her woke her from a deep slumber… the one she was walking towards in that place… She didn't need anyone walking beside her, except him… However, that sadness didn't disappear, leaving her troubled with her own emotions and weaknesses… the weakness of wanting someone to walk her down a simple aisle towards her happily ever after…

* * *

He knew she was sad… he could see in the depths of her eyes whenever someone asked who would walk her into the church… but she always said, with a smile, that her orientation wasn't that bad and finding him would be easier without anyone slowing her down…

People would laugh and say it was really something Riza Hawkeye would say, but he knew better and that made him gloomy.

She deserved having someone else in her life that could help her in moments of need… and that made him think if he died she would be alone, without family… without someone she could cry with without feeling pathetic… Her father was no epitome of fatherly love, but he always believed the detached man held some respect for his daughter, or why else would he tattooed his most prized possession in her back? Sometimes, he wondered if the old man wasn't trying to protect Riza giving her that power… Would he know that, sooner or later, Roy would be back and that she would show him the secrets his old master always hided? Could he have been hoping that maybe the young man could protect his daughter? If yes, then the man was screaming at him from the afterlife with rage… All he ever did was hurt her, physically and mentally… and now he could not even find a bloody person to walk with her through the aisle. He knew all his subordinate, Ed and Al would jump into the opportunity of making the woman happy, it was no secret how much Riza was cherished, but he knew she would never accept it, judging it as pity, and if there was one thing Riza Hawkeye despised was pity.

* * *

The day arrived with the leisure of an autumn morning, Roy's favorite season because it always made him remember her eyes, and Riza's, because all the leaves falling and the small hidden flowers under them ready to survive another winter always brought a strange sense of peace she couldn't explain... maybe because it was that season when she returned from Ishval or maybe because _he_ enjoyed it so much with _his_ long walks and childish games of stepping over the leaves to hear their rustle.

And leaves filled the front of the church all right. A carpet of brown, orange, yellow, red and so many heterochromatic gradients she couldn't suppress her smile while watching through the window, even if her mood was far from happy. _He was late... To their wedding... And she was pissed!_

Rebecca was trying to calm her, while Winry, her swollen belly the most prominent part of her anatomy, kept looking through the door, waiting for Ed's signal indicating Roy's arrival. The blond couple kept trading exasperated looks, while Ed tried to keep his son in silence, rocking him beside the church's entrance.

"Riza!" Roy's voice came from the back door that connected the exterior with the room she was waiting at. She turned around, her glare directed to him.

"I'm sorry, but someone appeared and I had to bring him!" he said, entering the room with his eyes closed. Ed's head popped into the room and grabbing the Fuhrer's ear while pulling his son against his chest with his other arm, pushed him into the altar, grumbling against idiotic flames alchemists.

Riza was left speechless and when an old man entered through the same door Roy used, it didn't help at all her logical thinking.

"What are you doing here, sir?" she asked, when she regained her speaking ability.

"I heard our delightful future first lady didn't have someone to walk her to the altar and I thought that as former Fuhrer I could step in..." Grumman said, smiling politely.

"I don't know what to say, sir..." Riza answered truthfully, confused at all the commotion.

"It's rather easy, don't you agree? You just have to say yes." the old man said simply.

Rebecca and Winry nodded at her side and only when Al entered the door to remember the time, did Riza accept the offer, still baffled at what just happened.

Grumman smiled, delighted, and taking her arm through his own guided her through the door.

"It's weird, but sir, you make me remember someone..." Riza commented, feeling the warm of the man's hand next to hers.

He smiled softly. "You are probably confounding me with someone else..." but Riza could swear something in his tone was trying to convey a different information and she couldn't suppress the feeling of familiarity, that was stronger than ever, while walking with the man towards her future husband. Nonetheless, she smiled, feeling someone's presence beside her in that red carpet.

* * *

"Why won't you tell her?" Roy asked, while observing his wife laugh with Breda's poor attempt at guiding her through the dance floor. She was happier than he remembered ever seeing her and it made his heart burst with happiness that he was the cause of such feeling.

The old man beside him grunted non-committedly and they shared a knowing glance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..."

"All those jokes about me marrying you granddaughter, and only this morning I realized those were no jokes..." Roy said softly, while Riza was dancing with Alphonse smoothly.

"She is happy, that's all that matters right now." Grumman replied, without taking his eyes from the glowing woman in front of him.

"She deserves to know, and I'm not the one that should tell her…" Roy said, in a harsh tone that gained Havoc's attention, a few meters to their left.

"Not today! And I would advise you to regain your wife or she will be snatch away by some of those men…" Grumman said, no longer in a light tone.

Roy sighed, and looking at the man one last time stopped Riza's and Ed's dance and reclaimed her to his side, trading some sour words with the former Fullmetal Alchemist. He could feel the old man's eyes over them the rest of the night, but feeling Riza's happiness, he couldn't make himself worry about that.

Not today, at least…


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth

_**The truth**_

* * *

_"Did you hear? Mustang is going to introduce his fiancée in his Fuhrer's presentation!" _

_"He asked her to marry him after she told him she was pregnant!"_

_"I heard she is from Xing!"_

Riza felt like her head could burst with all the chatter surrounding her. Unfortunately it was not only the women gossiping, the men also thought it was a good way to use their lunch time, making the blonde woman grumble between her teeth.

"Hey, look, it's Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye! Do you think she knows who Mustang's woman is?" someone asked from a table behind her and Riza felt the last ounce of patience disappear, making her jump from her seat and leaving her plate full, much to her stomach's chagrin.

"So soon, Hawkeye?" Mustang asked when the blonde entered their office and sat behind her desk, chewing the inside of her mouth.

"Apparently, your fiancée is from Xing, she is pregnant and you are going to present her in your ball…" Riza informed, while stacking a pile of papers violently.

Roy looked at her, surprised with such sour humor and in a second of inspiration (_or not)_ he asked tactlessly. "Are you jealous?"

The woman looked at him with fierce eyes, making him almost step back from her. She scoffed like Roy's question was preposterous and turned around to take some of the papers to their right place. The Fuhrer could only watch her back while she walked away, scaring Breda in the way.

"Sir!" he said, after jumping from Hawkeye's path. "Outside is crazy, everywhere I turn to, all I can hear is about your wife, fiancée, secret daughter and other relatives that I didn't care to memorize…" the blonde man said, while giving his superior some of his reports over an international confederation.

"Don't even talk about that…" the Fuhrer sighed, remembering Riza's glare. He really had to make emends with her… He just had to think about the perfect way.

* * *

The night of the Fuhrer's ball was expected anxiously by everyone, making the tension in Roy's shoulders increase with every passing day and even if Riza's sour mood disappeared, he still could see a flicker of sadness whenever someone would talk about the arriving occasion.

* * *

She wanted to be happy for him _and she was, she truly was!_ But whenever someone talked about the ball, she felt like he was slipping away to somewhere she couldn't follow. His ministers, the high society, his political supporters, all of them would expect a polite and delicate woman, someone that could represent the best of Amestris, someone the women would want to be and the men would want to have, and looking into the mirror, every morning, she couldn't see anyone near that definition staring back. She was good at her job, the best actually, she deserved the praise people would give her for her sniper power, but she was scared she couldn't be anything else than a military, a soldier, someone to follow others and not inspire them.

He loved her, there was no doubt in her heart about that, she could see the peaceful expression of his face whenever he woke before her and just stared at her until she opened her eyes, the relieved smile whenever she entered a room after an absence, the teasing wink he would send her way while she was searching for her clothes in the morning, the loving stare every time he said those three special words.

But was her personality good enough for the country? Could they ever go public, present a far from delicate woman as First Lady? She never said yes to his question, she liked to tease him about her response, but both of them knew that when the right time arrived what was the answer she would give, and even if the country never saw her as nothing more than a body guard, she would say yes! Now all she had to do was swallow her pride and possessiveness and watch Roy being flooded by female admirers, all of them fiercer than many of the soldiers she knew.

* * *

Roy knew that what he was doing was dangerous… He could easily end with a bullet inside his body, not in a fatal way, obviously, or even with a black eye… nevertheless, all he could see was her smile while she arranged his tie, her faked happy smile, too bright to be real… _The time was here, he had to act! He just was too chicken to face her wrath later…_

* * *

He could see her, observing the crowd like an hawk looking for a prey; he knew she was looking for someone threatening, someone that could hurt him and he shivered, remembering all the times she hurt herself to save him… but it would end today! She would no longer have to put herself in danger for him!

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here tonight to support me as the newest Fuhrer of Amestris!" Roy said, his tone calm, without losing the imperative and formal spectrum expected from someone in his place. He felt her take her position swiftly behind him, finally satisfied with everyone inside the room… and he almost giggled knowing that the most dangerous person tonight was him… _at least for her…_

"It's been some hard-working years, the laws that once ruled over our beloved country in a ruthless way were difficult to adapt to our present, but with the help of you, our prideful compatriots, we were able of reaching our goal! So let me thank you all for your support and presence during my years in the military and now as the Fuhrer, let our relationships develop and create roots to give place to beautiful trees of wisdom and peace!" Roy claimed, mesmerizing Riza with his words. She heard him trying different sentences during the night, while she cleaned her gun or read a book, but only then she understood the power of his words.

She could notice the curve of his shoulders tenser than usual and had to stop herself from putting her hands over his frame and massage his muscles, it would do no good to blow their cover because of such stupidity. His voice was like a lullaby and for some moments she was transported to the previous night while he was telling her a story of his childhood with Madame Christmas, until she fell asleep. Shaking her head to make herself return to the present, she found everyone looking at Roy with stunned faces, some of them even looked at her like they couldn't grasp what was happening. What the hell did he say while she was distracted? Why was everyone, slowly, turning to look at her? And why was he wearing such a fearful smirk over his face? She didn't know why, but her cheeks were gradually turning redder with each moment that everyone was looking at her. She could see Havoc and Breda whispering furiously with each other, both of them wearing huge teasing smirks; she shivered…

Roy was pulling her hand so she could approach him, but she felt like her feet weighted a thousand tons… Her chest was moving quickly… and still, she didn't know what he said to them… an awful theory was in the back of her mind from the minute she realized the mood's change, but it was too reckless even for him… at least that's what she thought until he opened his mouth once again.

"This woman saved me and our country countless times, I own everything I have… everything I am to her, and still she keeps being the same woman I met years ago when I was just a boy… So please, let me introduce to you the future First Lady of Amestris, Riza Hawkeye!"

It was like all the air was stolen from her lungs. She could see the shocked faces of everyone and the silence that stretched through the room was one of the most uncomfortable she ever witnessed… until someone started clapping and then another and another and everyone was repeating the gesture, some laughing with Roy's audacity, some smiling happily for them and some still shocked with the developments, counting his admirers between this last group.

Riza squeezed his hand harder than was necessary and he replied with an apologetic smile that was almost a pout and she shook her head mesmerized with his blasé in a time like this. She turned around to look at their friends and found Havoc passing, in a subtle way, some money to Breda, who was grinning happily.

_Oh, all those men needed to have a serious lecture about messing with her and probably an increase in his percentage of work…_ Yes, that would be a good idea, but for now, all she thought about was how warm his hand felt around hers and how those words of support made her feel cherished… Who cares if she wasn't a lady like all those women in long dresses? Who cares if she was better at shooting a gun than all the men inside the room? All those things were what made her who she was, all her doubts, fears, memories, strengths, all of it helped raise the love of her life to the top and she would keep her place right beside him, their dream finally turning into reality, after all those years… In that moment, all she cared about was how Roy Mustang's lips were kissing her temple lovingly, for the first time in public, no longer afraid to show their love to the world.


	14. Chapter 14 Nighttime

_**Nighttime**_

* * *

He didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't want to miss her while he was way in his dreamland, because no dream would compare with reality. He liked to watch her during the night. The way her cheeks puffed with each released breath. The way she whispered his name while dreaming of him. The way the moonlight made her look like an angel. The way his heart swelled with increasing love every time she would open her eyes and smile tiredly at him.

He would watch her until he could no longer take it and kiss her eyelids, feeling her heartbeat under his fingers just to be sure she was still there with him… He didn't want to lose any second, he wanted to observe her through eternity, mesmerized by her pale completion, touching softly every curve of her body, grabbing her hand and squeezing it between his calloused fingers. He was afraid, more than he wanted to admit, of losing her. He feared every moment she walked out of a room, alone. He feared losing those times together, those sweet moments held between his hands like fragments of snow that in a moment could disappear in a puddle of liquid.

"Why are you awake?" she asked, one night, when turning around and opening her eyes just a little, found his face centimeters away from her, wearing a silly smile over it.

"I couldn't sleep... I don't want to miss any moment of this…" Roy whispered back, afraid of breaking the spell of peacefulness installed over them like a blanket.

Riza giggled softly, touching his face with her warm fingers and feeling his light stubble growing over his cheeks.

"It won't happen just like that…" she replied, nuzzling her face under his chin.

"I just want to hold you close, like this…" Roy said, surrounding her body with his arms and pulling her against his chest.

"Are you scared?" Riza asked, turning her face so she could watch his reaction.

"I'm petrified…" he whispered, and squeezed her more. "I don't know how to do this… I'm scared I will be awful, that everyone will be disappointed… that you will be disappointed… how can I be…?" he said, but was promptly silenced by a pair of cold lips.

When Riza backed away from him, she kept his eyes prisoners of hers and with a commanding tone said: "You won't be awful, you won't fail, you will be like anyone else when faced with this situation! I have all the confidence in you and I know you will make us really proud! You will keep us safe and warm, just like you're doing now…" and while saying it she rubbed her belly, feeling the almost imperceptible bump under her fingers.

Roy's hand jumped to rest beside her own, making her feel the warm of his fingers sipping through her light camisole.

"I'm so lucky…" he said, observing her belly lovingly. "But I'm so afraid… what if something goes badly… what if I lose you and the baby? What if I lose everything I hold dear?" he asked, in a begging tone, like she could, with just one word, soothe his demons.

"I didn't survived two wars to lose when I finally have everything I wanted! I will fight if needed! I won't let you alone!" Riza replied, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

Roy smiled and kissed her hand. Laying down again and cocooning her between their blankets, he finally closed his eyes, letting his mind rest from his daily worries and be enveloped by the warm of the woman he loved, that in a few months would become the mother of his child.

"I will always come back for you…" Riza whispered, before being immersed by the world of dreams.


End file.
